You Hardly Notice
by Lotus-en-Bulle
Summary: N’estce pas amusant de voir avec quelles difficultés on se rend compte combien les choses peuvent changer ? Comment à un moment on vous pousse dans un lac et l’instant d’après vous vous bécotez dans un canapé de la tour des préfets ? Je m’en souviens...


Titre: You Hardly Notice

Auteur: sharp-talons

Traductrice: Tite Lys

Couple: Lily/James

Rating: K+

Langue: English

Genre : Humour/Romance

Publiée entre le 2 mars 2007 et le 6 mars 2007

A/N : Salut tout le monde. Ce one-shot, montre du point de vue de Lily, combien vos sentiments pour une personne peuvent changer. Combien il est aisé de tomber amoureux !

_A/T : _J'ai adoré lire ce One-shot, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour vous. Vous trouverez le lien vers l'original dans mes favoris.

Disclaimer : Je ne touche rien pour cette histoire et tout le mérite revient à Sharp-talons de qui j'ai obtenu la gracieuse autorisation pour la traduire. Les personnes d'Harry Potter sont la propriété de JK Rowling.

**You Hardly Notice**

_1ère partie: Lily PoV_

N'est-ce pas amusant de voir avec quelles difficultés on se rend compte combien les choses peuvent changer ? Comment à un moment on vous pousse dans un lac et l'instant d'après vous vous bécotez dans un canapé de la tour des préfets ? Je m'en souviens…

La première année a toujours été un peu flux, mais je me souviens de notre rencontre. Je me souviens qu'il m'a poussé dans le lac lors de la traversée en barque. Je me souviens avoir été l'objet de ses blagues, ses sarcasmes et moqueries. Je me souviens presque avoir pensé qu'il était mignon, sans vraiment savoir ce que mignon peut bien vouloir dire à 11 ans. La première année je m'en souviens.

En seconde année ce fut pire, les blagues empirèrent, son attitude empira. Il me demanda de sortir avec lui, et cela ne rendit que pire l'humiliation à chaque refus. Mais je ne pouvais pas sortir avec lui, pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait. Pas seulement à cause des moqueries, mais également parce qu'après il allait demander la même chose à n'importe quelle fille. En seconde année ce fut pire.

En troisième année je me rendis compte qu'il était meilleur que moi. Meilleur que moi en Métamorphose, et je ne l'avais jamais vu étudier. Meilleur en Quidditch, je ne peux même pas voler sur un balai. Meilleur pour avoir des rendez-vous, quand on voit combien il rendit difficile pour un garçon de me demander un rendez-vous. Meilleur pour faire des blagues, et cela faisait trois ans que j'essayais d'exercer des représailles. Meilleur dans le choix de ses répliques. Non pas que j'eusse tenté d'en faire de même. En troisième année il fut le meilleur.

En quatrième année il fut plus sélectif. Il fut plus soigneux dans le choix des filles avec qui il sortait, seulement avec les plus chaudes et les plus sexy. Il devient plus sélectif dans les blagues qu'il me destinait, recherchant seulement celles qui me vaudraient la plus grande humiliation. Il fut plus sélectif dans les devoirs qu'il me montrait, me montrant seulement ceux où il avait été le meilleur. J'étais sure cette année-là que Sirius l'aidait à trouver ses répliques. En quatrième année il fut plus sélectif.

En cinquième année il fut plus réservé. Il fut plus réservé à propos de ses blagues. Il fut plus réservé à propos d'où il allait chaque nuit, même si je savais que c'était à Pré-au-Lard. Il fut plus secret à propos des filles qu'il voyait, ne paradant pas tout le temps. Il fut plus réservé lorsqu'il me demandait d'accepter de sortir avec lui, ne me courant pas tout le temps après. Mais en cinquième année je fut également plus réservée. Plus secrète sur comment je me sentais en sa présence. Même à ce moment j'étais sure que c'était de l'amour. En cinquième année il fut plus réservé.

En sixième année il réfléchit. Il réfléchit au meilleur moment pour me demander un rendez-vous, pas devant tout le monde en général. Il réfléchit à ce qu'il pouvait faire comme blague, ne m'humiliant pas complètement, à chaque fois. Il réfléchit à qui inviter à sortir avec lui, je pense qu'il n'est sorti qu'avec trois filles, un record. Il réfléchit à qui il était. Je réfléchis à la profondeur de mon inclinaison pour lui. En sixième année on réfléchit tous deux.

En septième année, nous avons tous deux changés. Il changea complètement d'attitude. Je fis de même. Nous avons changé pour l'autre. Je suis heureuse que ce soit pour lui que je l'ai fait.

Et maintenant je suis assise ici, dans ses bras... complètement à l'aise… ses lèvres contre les miennes. Car en septième année, nous avons tous les deux changé.

* * *

Voilà je traduirai vos review à Sharp-Talons j'epère que ça vous a plu.

_Next access: James POV_


End file.
